Le temps d'une bataille
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Jaspe avait connu la guerre : elle en avait mené plusieurs et avait toujours été du côté des vainqueurs. Elle était familière aux armes et l'art ancestral de leurs maniements n'avait pour elle plus aucun secret. Pourtant, Jaspe, fière gemme du Monde et subordonnée fidèle des Diamants, réalise enfin ce qu'implique la guerre et tout bonnement ce que celle-ci est réellement.


Les armes autour d'elles produisaient des étincelles et s'entrechoquaient avec rage. Dans cette vallée pourtant autrefois idyllique, les cris de violence résonnaient avec une hargne féroce, qui auraient glacé d'effroi n'importe quel être vivant. Même le ciel semblait se déchirer dans un commun accord tandis que la terre se fendait sous les impacts et les pieds des guerrières. Les quelques plans de végétaux qui avaient jusqu'alors miraculeusement résisté étaient piétinés par les combats acharnés. Les fraises qui s'étalaient par milliers au sol formaient des flaques de sang, dans lesquelles seule la colère des cieux se déchaînait. Faisait-il jour ?nuit ? Tous l'ignoraient et peu était intéressé par le sujet : la bataille en était à son paroxysme depuis de longues heures. Le temps s'écoulait cruellement trop lentement alors qu'aucun camp ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Les Gemmes de Crystal tombaient aux côtés de leurs ennemies sans qu'on ne les différenciât. Des pierres jonchaient parfois entières l'herbe piétinée. Pour les plus malchanceuses — et pourtant les plus majoritaires, — les débris de leur gemme étaient dispersés sous les pieds des combattantes restantes. Ces dernières, alliées ou non, écrasaient et démolissaient sans ménagement leurs sœurs d'armes — ou non. — Si le bruit caractéristique de la fracture — un son si troublant même pour la plus résistante des guerrières — avait ébranlé quelques-unes et les avait décontenancées, celles-ci furent pourtant bien obligées de l'ignorer puisqu'à présent, en oubliant les chocs des métaux et les grondements gutturaux sortis des entrailles, des craquements distinctifs leur faisaient écho. Si on eut des larmes, elles séchèrent bien vite. Si on eut des sanglots, ils furent aussitôt ravalés. Le moment n'était pas aux recueillements. Les pertes étaient colossales, si bien que d'un côté ou de l'autre, il était impossible de les dénombrer pour le moment. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Le morale des troupes ne l'aurait peut-être pas supporté, songea avec aigreur Jaspe.

La gemme, confortablement assise dans son vaisseau, avait suivi le début du combat grâce aux différentes Péridots qui l'entouraient. Les pierres vertes, incapables de se battre malgré leurs équipements surdéveloppés, lui servaient de lien pour communiquer avec ses soldats sur le champ de bataille. De surcroît, si elles s'avéraient fortement inutiles sur le terrain, elles avaient au moins un bon raisonnement et une logique implacable. Elles se trouvaient être de fines stratèges, un trait qui n'était pas aussi développée chez leur supérieur. Par ailleurs, celle-ci avait pris soin de s'entourer des meilleurs éléments. Elle avait pris dans ses rangs de nombreuses Topazes, Agates, Rubis, Jaspes et Améthystes. Ces dernières, ayant pour qualité d'être créées en grand nombre, avaient été mises en première ligne. Cela avait été une surprise déstabilisante pour leur chef : beaucoup d'entre elles ne répondaient pas aux caractères d'une gemme parfaite. La génération qui avait été reçue par la Jaspe et qui la servirait avait un défaut qui n'était pas des moindres : elles étaient trop petites. Pourtant, elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi ces majestueux — mais un poil grinçant — Diamants lui avaient fait parvenir ces pierres-là : elles ne pourraient jamais servir correctement leurs illustres Précieuses. Ces Améthystes n'étaient que de la poussière à canon et n'étaient pas destinées à être les éléments qui décimeraient fièrement les rebelles. Elles n'étaient que des artifices, qu'un moyen de ralentir la progression des ennemies dans leurs rangs. C'était pour cette raison que Jaspe, aidée par une Péridot au genou, avait fait le choix judicieux de les lancer en premier. Pour mettre les chances de son côté, elle avait même mis un point d'honneur à ce que les gemmes fusionnent entre elles. Une fusion d'Améthystes était bien plus puissante que deux Améthystes à l'opposé de l'une et de l'autre sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait conscience que beaucoup aurait été en désaccord mais en l'instant, elle ne s'interrogeait pas sur l'éthique de ses décisions. De plus, elle était réaliste : les adversaires ne seraient pas anéanties par la composition de ses troupes.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que ces fichues, satanées, Gemmes de Crystal aient anticipé son organisation. Leurs ennemies avaient eu l'idée brillante — quoi que absolument répugnante — de forger leur premier rang de fusions entre des pierres de type différent. Ainsi, sous ses yeux écarquillés, une Péridot à la main lui avait montré sur son écran une Jadéite se mêlant à un Bismuth. Ses lignes, qu'elle avait préalablement préparées avec grand soin, étaient renvoyées dans leurs gemmes sans même qu'elle ne pût protester. Elle enrageait : ses poings frappaient avec démence leur accoudoir. Les Péridots l'entourant n'osaient même plus l'informer et commenter les nouvelles provenant du front. Elles se contentaient de gérer avec grand mal toutes leurs subordonnées déléguées. Leur supérieur bouillonnait et fusillait du regard — assassinait même — quiconque ayant l'audace de la prévenir d'un recul évident de leur armée.

Heureusement, le déficit des Améthystes était largement rattrapé par la vigueur et la puissance des Topazes. Ces dernières, produites également en grand nombre, avaient la particularité d'être d'une taille naturellement surplombante, égalant sans difficulté sa hauteur de Jaspe parfaite. De plus, chaque unité, d'environ dix soldats, était supervisée par une redoutable Agate.

Jaspe avait exigé — pour la première fois — que ses lieutenants, comme elle se plaisait à les nommer, eussent été, à défaut des meilleurs, les plus féroces. Les Diamants avaient été généreux : ils avaient aussitôt colonisé une nouvelle planète pour y implanter des mines d'Agate et même de Topaze. Ainsi, le chef de l'armée portait un grand espoir dans ces unités et dans les Péridots qui les dirigeaient à distance. De plus, afin d'assurer l'arrivée des unités d'élite, comme elle tenait à les appeler, elle avait mis en place des fusions immenses de Rubis qui avaient pour mission de dégager le passage. Ainsi, ses armes les plus efficaces, en plus d'être d'excellents éléments, se fatigueraient moins et seraient plus vives au combat. Elles avaient pour but de colmater la Résistance en plusieurs parties. Jaspe avait rapidement compris que séparées, leurs ennemies étaient en plus grande difficulté. De plus, elle avait remarqué que ces rebelles étaient souvent des déviantes et des déficientes : elles étaient si loin de la perfection. Seules face aux unités d'élite, elles n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre : elles n'étaient pas aussi bien formées et taillées que ses soldats.

Et si par un quelconque hasard elles parvenaient à s'enfuir, des factions de Jaspes, plus autonomes et n'ayant reçu pour seul ordre que la destruction et l'annihilation de la Résistance, les attendraient avec une impatience malsaine.

Jaspe jubilait : l'échec du début de son plan commençait doucement à s'éteindre. Ses troupes, ses soldats, ses gemmes, transperçaient les rangs pourtant effrayants et étoffés de leurs adversaires. Sa sérénité la poussait à reprendre les rênes de son armée, de cette poigne vigoureuse qui l'avait hissée si haut dans la hiérarchie militaire. Elle était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Or, c'était sans compter sur les talents dont les lignes adversaires regorgeaient. Ces génies manipulaient à la fois leurs armes avec une dextérité à en faire pâlir la garde la plus proche des Diamants, mais savaient également agir seules. Elles avaient cette spécificité effrayante et agaçante de s'adapter en tout lieu. De solitaire, elles pouvaient se greffer comme par fusion à un groupe allié. Ainsi la nouvelle troupe formée, les démentes agissaient comme si leurs places avaient toujours été ainsi. Elles maniaient et combattaient ensemble, leur faisant face en arborant sur leurs traits une insupportable confiance vaniteuse. Elles affrontaient cependant dignement ses troupes d'élite et leur rendaient le respect qui leur était du : ces guerrières, à défaut d'être saines, savaient reconnaître la valeur de leurs adversaires et les juger à leur hauteur. Si Jaspe s'était enorgueillie un instant par ce constat, elle avait aussi déchanté lorsque son premier bataillon s'était fait décimé aisément par une fusion inconnue et une Perle vaguement familière.

Pourtant, aussitôt que sa première troupe eut été dissolue, la Perle s'était éclipsée, sûrement en quête d'un autre adversaire. Jaspe avait alors compris pourquoi ses Diamants avaient pris si soin de lui fournir une armée si garnie : la Rébellion comptait de trop nombreux soldats polyvalents. Contrairement à ses unités, les Gemmes de Crystal était capable d'établir rapidement des fusions entre presque tous ses combattantes, ces dernières, malgré leurs différences, coopéraient efficacement ensemble et pouvaient se séparer des unes des autres sans qu'il n'y eut le moindre déséquilibre. Elles semblaient connaître à la fois leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et se complétaient presque parfaitement. Cela avait eu pour effet d'attiser la colère de Jaspe : elle ne pouvait cependant pas désavouer la valeur de ses adversaires.

Pourtant, puissantes ou pas, elle avait prêté serment devant ses Diamants qu'elle les anéantirait toutes, allant jusqu'à la destruction des poussières de leurs gemmes s'il était nécessaire. Pour ses Majestés et son rang, elle se montrerait digne et impitoyable. C'étaient les qualités exigées pour être chef.

Néanmoins, le combat s'éternisait doucement, alors que les soldats se jetaient les uns sur les autres sans cesse, sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Les boucliers ne se fendaient même pas légèrement tandis que les armes n'étaient couvertes que de la terre que les gemmes soulevaient.

Les Péridots étaient de plus en plus nerveuses et certaines perdaient presque leur sang-froid lorsque les alliés leur annonçaient un avancement ou un recul. Seule Jaspe restait maîtresse d'elle-même et, de son regard courroucé, calmait les ardeurs de ses subalternes. Elle n'autoriserait pas le moindre écart, il en allait de sa réputation et de la réussite de cette bataille.

Ainsi, alors que les pierres vertes supportaient tant bien que mal la pression qui pesait plus lourdement sur leurs épaules d'heure en heure, Jaspe tentait d'échafauder un dernier plan, une dernière échappatoire. Sur le front, la situation devenait beaucoup trop difficile à gérer. Presque chaque unité était bloquée contre une adverse. Si les gemmes avaient la particularité de ne pas dormir, elles ne pouvaient cependant pas s'offrir une éternelle résistance. Ce ne serait qu'une bête question de temps — peut-être quelques heures encore — avant que l'un des camps ne reprît l'avantage. Jaspe le savait parfaitement et son problème résidait justement ici. Il ne devait plus y avoir beaucoup d'Améthystes, les Rubis éprouvaient quelques difficultés supplémentaires mais parvenaient à repousser les ennemies, sans pour autant les éliminer. Les troupes d'élite étaient au cœur des affrontements les plus virulents et réussissaient maigrement parfois à reprendre du terrain. Seules les Jaspes éliminaient efficacement les adversaires mais d'une manière beaucoup trop lente, qui ne permettrait pas de prendre l'avantage d'ici quelques heures.

Le chef imaginait toutes les alternatives et les plans possibles mais rien n'y faisait : elle était incapable de trouver une suite logique aux événements. Le repli des troupes pour reconstituer les rangs était trop dangereux et inutilement long dans ces conditions. Quant au simple abandon, cette option était inconcevable au point qu'elle regrettait même d'y avoir un court instant songé. Seulement, la dispersion des soldats n'était pas bénéfique. Si ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses unités perdait du terrain ou, pire, était détruite, les ennemies étaient assurées de remporter la bataille. Les pierres étaient trop séparées pour défendre correctement leurs rangs.

Jaspe bouillait. Des renforts auraient été les bienvenues pour renforcer ses lignes.

Malheureusement, les communications sur cette maudite planète étaient mauvaises et contacter le Monde relevait de capacités dont elle ne disposait pas.

– Jaspe, l'aborda une Péridot à la joue

L'intéressée releva les yeux de l'écran sur lesquels ils étaient fixés. Cette subordonnée avait tout intérêt à lui porter de bonnes nouvelles. Même ses homologues la fixaient avec réticence, semblant lui dire qu'elle pouvait toujours reculer comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, le soldat persistait à faire face à leur supérieur.

– Il semblerait que notre progression soit ralentie par une gemme.

Jaspe fronça les sourcils. Les autres Péridots, terrifiées, retournèrent machinalement à leur travail. Seul le bruit distinctif de leurs dispositifs résonnait lourdement dans le vaisseau.

Une seule pierre parvenait à ralentir leur armée, était-ce une folie ?

– A-t-on réussi à l'éliminer ?, rugit-elle

– Non, commandante. Les Rubis tentent de ralentir sa progression mais il semble qu'elle soit épaulée par une Perle lorsque le nombre de nos alliées est supérieur.

– Quelle est cette gemme ?

L'aboiement paraissait sortir de la gorge d'une pierre corrompue. Elle s'était même levée, cherchant à s'armer du bâton permettant la dissolution de la forme humanoïde.

– Rose Quartz.

Les Péridots cessèrent toutes activités, interloquées. Elles jetèrent un regard craintif et oblique vers leur chef qui, étrangement, souriait comme un dément.

– Alors nous y voilà.

– Si je peux me permettre, commandante, l'éliminer de votre main remonterait considérablement le moral des troupes et véhiculerait un message fort contre...

Mais Jaspe ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était levée docilement pour se vêtir de son armure — une petite beauté que son Diamant lui avait attribuée — et de son épée. Son casque était apparu en un millième de seconde sur sa tête. Elle revint auprès de la Péridot, qui parlait encore, et lui tapota la tête.

– Rompt.

La pierre verte eut un large sourire béat qui agaça ses homologues.

– Je vais descendre.

La voix de la pierre orangée transcenda ses subordonnées qui ne purent que se hâter d'exécuter l'ordre implicite. Ainsi, la sortie du vaisseau fut dévoilée. La poussière s'engouffra à l'intérieur sous des râles d'agacement.

– Commandante, l'interpella la Péridot à la joue, avez-vous besoin de gardes pour éliminer le Quartz Rose ? Une fusion de quatre Rubis est à proximité de notre position.

Sa supérieure fixait le champ de bataille à travers la nouvelle ouverture, comme sondant le paysage.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-elle en souriant d'une manière terrifiante

– Commandante, qui se chargera de vous remplacer en votre absence ?

Jaspe n'accorda même pas un regard à son interlocutrice lorsqu'elle s'élança au dehors du vaisseau. Elle eut à peine le temps de lâcher un « toi » en guise de réponse. Elle ne prit pas la peine de courir : elle se replia sur elle-même et se déplaça en boule à une vitesse furieuse au travers de ses propres rangs. Elle dépassa des Topazes qui repoussaient des ennemies et frôla de près une Agate mortifiée.

Soudain, elle se redressa brusquement pour asséner un coup d'épée. Une arme et la sienne s'entrechoquèrent si violemment que l'onde du à l'impact souleva la terre autour d'elle et fit reculer leurs alliées et leurs ennemies. Comme elle l'avait deviné, son adversaire avait paré son attaque mais la force des deux combattantes étaient telle que des étincelles naissaient presque entre les deux lames. Finalement, les deux épéistes firent un bond en arrière dans un mouvement coordonné.

– Rose Quartz, enfin tu es là.

L'intéressée reprit plus fermement en main le manche de son arme, gardant cependant les bras le long du corps. Elle portait un bouclier.

– Tu demeures silencieuse.

Jaspe eut un rire de mépris.

– Ce ne sera pas pour bien longtemps.

Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur son ennemie pour lui infliger un second coup : il fut également arrêté par le bouclier du Quartz. Elle se contenta alors de le frapper de son casque, obligeant son adversaire à reculer. Elle se remit aussitôt en garde, prête à réitérer l'opération.

– Un procès t'attend dans le Monde, lança-t-elle étonnamment calmement, Mais mes Diamants ne seront nullement offusqués si je ne ramène que les éclats de ta gemme.

À nouveau, elle fonça en flèche dans sa forme boulet sur la chef des rebelles et tenta de percer sa défense d'un nouveau coup de tête. Malheureusement, sa vitesse était nettement réduite par son port d'armures et d'arme. Ainsi, son ennemie s'entoura d'une enveloppe rose ressemblant étrangement à une bulle. La pierre orange n'obtint qu'en retour un bruit sourd : elle ne réussit même pas à faire exploser le rempart qu'avait érigé le Quartz. Elle gronda alors, légèrement amer, et asséna à nouveau une attaque qui parvint, cette fois-ci à briser la coquille. Cependant, Rose brandit son épée pour répondre à l'offense et Jaspe ne put que faire de même pour éviter d'être réduite à l'état de gemme. Leur impact fut si violent que la terre sous leurs pieds trembla et se fissura presque.

Ainsi, lame contre lame, le visage enragé contre la mine calme, elles s'observaient en chien de faïence, haleine contre haleine, le souffle haletant contre la respiration sereine.

Parmi tout ce qu'elle voulut lui dire, la gemme du Monde ne lâcha qu'un murmure :

– Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avoir commis l'irréparable ? Pourquoi s'être rebellée ? Pourquoi avoir détruit l'équilibre ? Pourquoi avoir condamné ses semblables ? Pourquoi avoir fui sur cette misérable colonie ? Pourquoi avoir soulevé toute une armée ? Pourquoi avoir mené une quête idiote avec virulence ? Pourquoi avoir voulu renverser l'ordre instauré ?

– Pourquoi Rose ?!, hurla-t-elle

Pourquoi les avoir privées d'une meneuse ? Pourquoi avoir voulu leur mort assurée ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette piètre destinée ? Pourquoi avoir voulu défier plus puissant ? Pourquoi avoir signé son arrêt de mort ? Pourquoi avoir été son alliée ? Pourquoi l'avoir trahie ?

– Réponds-moi !, cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle assénait à nouveau un brusque coup de sabre

Son ennemie la contra encore une fois sans difficulté, gardant des traits impassibles.

Leur combat au corps à corps se déroula ainsi : la pierre orangée frappait avec hargne, alternant entre cris gutturaux et grondements sourds, tandis que la chef des rebelles se contentait de lui rétorquer par des parades résistantes. Les chocs continuèrent de longs instants : la première était aveuglée par sa colère et sa fureur si bien qu'elle ne laissait aucun répit à son adversaire. Elles n'avaient que faire de leur puissance et des entailles profondes qu'elles causaient par mégarde à la nature luxuriante autour d'elles. Elles étaient en cet instant deux forces égales se déchirant, deux anciennes alliées se retournant les armes. En une poignée de secondes, elles avaient connu la décadence de leur ancien lien et la déchéance frappante de leur vielle complicité. Elles avaient été sœurs d'armes, avaient bataillé longtemps ensemble, avaient grimpé cette hiérarchie en additionnant leurs forces mais à présent, elles explosaient toutes deux. Elles se déchiraient dans un combat dont l'une des deux n'en reviendrait pas indemne : elles connaissaient et comprenaient enfin la misère des guerres. Elles mettaient fin à ce qu'elles avaient construit, à leurs douloureux rêves communs, à leurs mortifiants espoirs. Il en était ainsi : Jaspe savait que Rose ne reviendrait pas. Son ennemie avait atteint un point de non-retour et quand bien même elle rendrait les armes, il n'y aurait que le tribunal pour l'accueillir. Tout prendrait fin ici, la gemme orange l'avait pertinemment bien compris. Pourtant, elle avait ce désir de rendre justice elle-même. Égoïstement, elle souhaitait être celle qui la briserait à jamais. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas laisser une autre s'occuper de son cas. C'était impossible et impensable. Rose Quartz lui appartenait. Même si elle ignorait pourquoi. Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction que la rebelle mourrait de sa main. Parce qu'après ces millions d'années à se côtoyer, elle était la seule à connaître son adversaire.

– Tu ne fais que te défiler, gronda-t-elle alors que leurs visages s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés dans leur combat

Le Quartz para puis eut un mouvement de recul. Et enfin, elle releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de la seconde meneuse. Cette dernière la foudroyait du regard, la mine déformée par la fureur.

– Tu dois me comprendre, trancha sèchement la rebelle

Jaspe eut un rire amer. La comprendre ? Sa gemme avait-elle été endommagée ?

– Que racontes-tu ?, répondit-elle d'un ton féroce, Que veux-tu que je comprenne, _Rose_ ?

L'intéressée baissa légèrement sa garde.

– J'ai fait cela dans une optique meilleure, Jaspe. Pour une existence meilleure.

La chef des armées du Monde gronda à nouveau, comme une bête enragée.

– Assez !, asséna-t-elle, Comment peux-tu parler d'optique meilleure alors que les gemmes autour de nous tombent peu à peu ?!

Elle désigna d'un geste vif de son épée une direction au hasard.

– Regarde-les ! Tes soldats, les miens ! Elles meurent ! Pour quelle raison ? Pour ton optique meilleure !

Aucun de ses subalternes ne serait tombé au combat. Les Améthystes n'auraient pas été utilisées comme de la poussière à canon. Les Rubis n'auraient pas eu à commettre l'acte répugnant de la fusion. Les Agates et les Topazes n'auraient jamais été créées pour servir la guerre. Les Jaspes se seraient contentées du rôle de gardes. Aucune de ses troupes n'aurait subi la fissure à la fois de leur esprit et de leur gemme. Les Diamants n'auraient jamais livré une bataille sans merci, ni fin, et tout aurait été dans l'ordre comme tout l'avait toujours été. Si seulement Jaspe pouvait retourner au début de cela, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un soldat au service direct de ses Majestés, colonisant selon leur bon vouloir aux côtés de ses compagnes militaires.

Elle la pointa brusquement alors du bout de sa lame.

– C'est de _ta_ faute, _Rose_. Tout est de _ta_ faute ! C'est moi qui te briserai !

Aveuglée par sa fureur, Jaspe s'élança à toute vitesse contre son adversaire, trouvant que cette mascarade avait duré trop longtemps. Elle brandit alors son épée et impulsa toute son énergie dans son coup. Rose se protégea de son bouclier et tout s'accéléra : la rebelle dégagea le sabre en écartant son seul rempart de défense vers l'extérieur et planta sa lame dans la poitrine offerte de la gemme. Le métal transperça sans difficulté l'armure dans un crissement d'agonie.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors un dixième de seconde.

– Pardon, murmura doucement mais hâtivement l'ennemie

Jaspe n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre pensée : elle venait à l'instant de signer la défaite de son armée en perdant contre Rose Quartz, son ennemie et pourtant sa première alliée.

* * *

 **Heyo le fandom et merci d'avoir lu cet OS !**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu et à défaut, vous aura fait au moins ressentir autre chose que de l'indifférence, hé. Les reviews sont évidemment toujours les bienvenus.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


End file.
